


This Week Sucked, Period.

by Subatlove



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Bruce, Fem!Clark, Genderswap, M/M, magic again, painful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subatlove/pseuds/Subatlove
Summary: Bruce and Clark may or may have not got into a fight with a witch who was crankier than usual. The things that come with being a woman aren't always pretty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this a few months ago. I don't even know anymore. Enjoy. xD

A soft buzzing noise wakes Bruce making him moan in annoyance. He reaches his arm out from underneath the sheets while still covering his face with the other and begins to flail his hand outside of the bed to find the source of the irritating noise. His hand collides with his phone on the bedside table nearly knocking a few things like a bottle of Advil and a small picture frame of the family off onto the floor. 

Grumpily he answers it with a “what?!” in a tone that he’ll soon regret

“B-Bruce? Oh god…… Bruce please help me, I-I don’t know what to do!” a small shaky voice cries. Bruce sits up in his bed making the sheets fall away, “Clark?” he says his voice tight with worry.

“Clark, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“No…. please help, I don’t know what to do! There- There’s blood….” Hearing this makes his stomach drop, he jumps out of bed and runs into his closet. 

“Clark! Where are you? I need to know where you are!” he yells into the phone while grabbing a Black turtle neck and a pair of slacks. The turtle neck is a little bit large but the slacks fit nicely over his legs, he reminds himself to thank Alfred for getting them as he rushes out his room and down the hall. 

“I-I’m at my apartment….*another sob comes from the phone* it h-hurts, please make it stop…” 

“I’m on my way right now! I’ll be there as soon as I can! Just hold on.” He tells Clark. Bruce is beyond worried, beyond stressed. 

Alfred walks out into the hallway coming from the kitchen. “La-Master Bruce, what is wrong? Is everything alright?” he asks concernedly due to Bruce’s troubled state. 

“It’s Clark, Alfred. He’s been hurt, I think. He’s bleeding in his apartment right now, I have to go!” Bruce yells running out the door into the spacious garage leaving the concerned butler behind in the hall.

He grabs the keys to his Porsche off of the wall and jumps in slamming the door. 

*+*+*

Bruce runs up the stairs taking them two at a time and hurries down the hall to Clark’s apartment door. He goes to open it but its locked making him slam his hands on the door yelling at the idiot who probably flew in through a window or something. “Clark! God damn it!” 

Lois is just opening her door but turns and looks at Bruce with an annoyed face. “Um hold on a moment, what do you think you’re doing?” she snaps once seeing him trying to open the locked door. 

Bruce ignores her and pulls out an extra key Clark gave him a few years back. Lois’ face scrunches in anger as she quickly runs up to Bruce grabbing his arm. Her mistake. Bruce doesn’t hesitate as he grabs her hand and flips her over making her face white with shock as her back hits the floor. 

“What the fuck?!” she screams scrambling up to her feet to try to stop him again, but he closes the door on her face and locks it before she can get ahold of him again. 

Bruce runs through the apartment like a mad man yelling for Clark until he hears a sniffle from behind the bathroom door. He swings the door open finding a beautiful young woman with curly dark brown hair, soft pink lips and gentle features. She’s hugging her stomach tightly while sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up making her seem smaller than she really is. 

“Clark? Are you okay?” Bruce asks carefully while moving toward her.

Puffy blue sapphires peek up at the stunning woman with long wavy jet black hair, sharp features and eyes like a midnight sky. “Bruce?” She sniffs and continues to wipe her nose with the sleeve of a Smallville Crows hoodie.

*+*+*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had someone ask about Clark and Bruce's relationship in this, they are best friends and have been for 4 years, but they've known each other for 5 years. :)

*+*+*

Bruce crouched down until they are face to face. She reaches out and begins to check Clark for any injuries, starting at her neck and working her way down. “Clark, talk to me. What happened?”

 

Clark sniffs again and then takes a short breath. “I was- I was just walking to go get a sandwich from my fridge and all of a sudden I had a sharp, burning pain in my abdomen. It hurt so bad, still does. I began to shake and I just wanted to lay down, so I went and sat down on a chair and felt something dripping from… down there… and I reached down and when I looked my hand was covered in blood. So I ran in here and tried to stop the bleeding with some toilet paper but I just kept coming.”

 

Bruce stopped her searching and rolled her eyes as she stood up. “Oh my Lord! Really Clark?!”

 

“Why are you yelling at me!?!?” Clark yelled and began to cry some more. 

 

“I’m yelling because I thought something had happened to you and you had me worried, and now that I know that it’s just that you’ve started your period I’m kinda pissed!” She groaned and rubbed her hands down her face.

 

Clarks face turns bright red as she realizes how obvious it is that it was just her period. “Oh my gosh.” She covers her face in embarrassment and begins to cry again.

 

Bruce stops glaring and bends down and sits down next to her, then proceeds to put and arm around her in a half hug. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you and snap.”

 

Clark looks up at her with teary eyes. “No, I should be apologizing. I didn’t realize and I worried you and I’m just a mess right now. I don’t feel good and I’m not used to feeling like this and I just want something sweet and I just want to curl up and die.” Bruce chuckles softly and rubs Clarks arm. “It’s okay.”

 

“I could go get you some ice cream if you want, and some pads or tampons? Even throw in some fuzzy pj pants.”

 

Hearing this makes Clark perk right up and smile “ Would you?”

 

She nods and stands up “What type of ice cream?”

 

“Cookie Dough!”

 

Bruce rolls her eyes again and then smirks down at Clark “Of course you’d want cookie dough. Okay, I’ll be right back. Try to stay in here so you don’t get blood on anything.”

 

Clark nods quickly, her smile softens a bit as fondness fills her features. “Hey Bruce?”

 

Bruce stops and turns to clark raising an eyebrow in question.

 

“How do you know what to do all the time?” 

 

Bruce smirks again, “Lets just say I have 7 kids and three of them are or have been teenage girls, and I've had to have "the talk" with all of them."

 

Clark blushed slightly and chuckles "Yeah, I guess that would help."

 

"I'll be back soon. Stay in here, okay?

 

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back." She sighs as Bruce walks out, then once she hears the front door close she lets out an annoyed groan and buries her face in her arms, "Ugh. Clark you're such an idiot." 

 

*+*+*


	3. Chapter 3

Cookie dough ice cream. Check. Now, what's next?

Bruce stands in the freezer section eyeing all of the different types of ice cream. Her eyes land on a tub of mint chip, 'oh god that sounds good.' She sifts her eyes back and forth looking to see if anyone else is in the isle. 'Well it wouldn't hurt to get another tub would it?' She shrugs and grabs it putting it in the basket

'Now that I've got the ice cream I need to get tampons and pads....' Bruce stops in her tracks and look to her right. Sitting there are a pair of Batman and Superman pj pants that just so happen to be fluffy and soft.....

*+*+*

Bruce puts down all of her items on the conveyor belt and smiles at that cashier. 

"How are you today mam'?" He asks politely. 

"I'm well, thank you" she says sweetly. 

His smile grows and he looks up, "Big fan of Bats and Supes?" He scans the pj bottoms and Bruce cringes slightly but then laughs, "You have no idea."

He chuckles and nods, "Yeah, I know I live in Metropolis and such, but Bats is my favorite. Don't get me wrong, I like Supes too! They're both amazing, the way they team up! Man it's the coolest thing!"

She raises an eyebrow and smirks hearing this. "I think Batman's an asshole. I guess Superman is my favorite."

"Hah, He is yeah, but he's cool and he's a good guy. I can tell because Supes puts up with him and is always there by his side in a fight. Man, they're goals!" He laughs. 

"Goals?"

He scans he ice cream and a bag of Lime Hot Cheetos. "Yeah! Like best friend goals. I like to think they grew up together and one of them was like "Bro, let's be superheroes." And that's how it happened." Bruce laughs and shakes her head. 

"That's probably what happened." She pulls out her card but stops and puts it away remembering the situation. What would happen if someone saw some lady using Bruce Wayne's debit card when he hasn't been seen for a week?

"That'll be $51.78." The boy looks up and asks, "Cash or Card?"

*+*+*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but I'm just popping these out as soon as possible. :)


End file.
